


a house united

by jjabajas



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Birthday Sex, Canon Compliant, F/F, Threesome - F/F/F, gashina dorm, happy valentine's day y'all, two is a party and three is also a party but just more fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjabajas/pseuds/jjabajas
Summary: Miyeon’s birthday.Promotions are over.Time to let loose.Party in the dorms.Somewhere in all of that there may or may not be a threesome. Maybe. No one’s really brought it up though.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 20
Kudos: 86





	a house united

The bed shifted slightly.

The windows were covered in Soojin’s room. She wasn’t much of a morning person, so she’d made sure to get heavy curtains to block out the sunlight. And so now, at 10 am in the morning, the room was still pretty dark.

The bed shifted again and, finally, a tired head popped up from its resting place.

The second Soojin opened her eyes she knew something was different.

For one, she wasn’t wearing any clothes. And… well, that was all she _really_ needed to know that something was up—she always wore pajamas.

She pushed her aching body upright as much as she could and squinted at what she could see around her. Her room certainly looked the same, maybe a bit messier than usual, but that was fine. She made a mental note to do some laundry though, seeing as there were quite a few clothes strewn across the floor.

But wow, did she have a headache. So she raised a hand to her head—or at least she tried to. Halfway up, she realized that her hand was covered in hair. A lot of hair.

Oh.

She turned to her side and saw Shuhua passed out on the bed beside her. That in and of itself wasn’t very unusual. They’d often shared rooms and beds together ever since their trainee days. The fact that the younger girl wasn’t wearing any clothes however… that was new.

And on the other side of Shuhua was their other roommate Miyeon. Who… was also not wearing much.

Oh.

Okay then.

Soojin felt her arms lose their strength and she fell back to the bed almost in slow motion. She stared up at the ceiling as she gathered her thoughts, her mind very slow on the uptake this morning. And in the end, she didn’t come to any conclusions about what had happened. The question of _why_ she was lying naked in her bed with her roommates didn’t seem to have an answer. Not one that she was interested in finding anyway.

And as her eyes started drooping, she let them.

It was far too early to be awake.

\--

Shuhua jolted awake.

The dogs were barking again. At first she thought it was a dream—she’d hoped it was just a dream. She’d been in some kind of pillow wonderland, floating on air, covered in soft feathers and soft caresses. And then the barking and scratching had started.

Oh how she’d hoped that it was just some weird song playing in her pillow wonderland. Alas.

She sprang upright on autopilot, face set in a heavy pout as she fought to free herself from her bedsheets. Had their dorm aunt changed her sheets again? Why were there so many?

She pushed and shoved until her leg hit something that was distinctly not sheet-like. And the object grunted in response.

“Ugh why are you so rough?”

That was Soojin’s voice. Why was she in her bed? Did she slip in while she was sleeping again?

“Sorry, unnie,” Shuhua apologized right away even though she couldn’t see much. She wasn’t wearing her contacts so she could only assume that the blob beside her was the member in question. But if that was Soojin-unnie, then who was…

Shuhua’s hand curiously came up and touched the blob lying on her other side. That blob curled up further in embarrassment.

“Shuhua, you can’t just… so suddenly…”

Ah. So that was Miyeon.

“Unnie,” Shuhua whined as she flopped back down onto the bed. She pawed at her barely open eyes. “If you were awake, why didn’t you take out Haku and Mata?” She petulantly buried her face into her pillows—oh, did their dorm aunt start using a new detergent? This one smelled more like Soojin. “You can’t just ignore… our puppies like that.”

Soojin scoffed from behind her. “Look who’s talking. They’re your dogs.”

“ _Our dogs_ , unnie. Their _our dogs_.”

“Their only ours when you want someone else to take care of them…” Soojin shifted on the bed and then Shuhua felt a sharp pinch on her side. She jerked away, but Soojin just kept pinching. “Come on, get up,” the older girl ordered. “Be responsible.”

“I—I am—I’m responsible,” Shuhua gasped out in between pinches. And then she finally couldn’t take it anymore, so she squirmed out from under the sheets and scrambled her way off the bed.

It was only when she was on her feet that Shuhua noticed something very important.

She was naked.

“Unnie!” Shuhua yelled out reflexively as she tried to cover herself with her hands.

“Yeh Shuhua, if you don’t stop shouting…” Soojin threatened in a dangerously low voice.

“My clothes—what did you do to my clothes?” Shuhua hastily looked around, but she still couldn’t see much and she was starting to understand that there were a few reasons for that. One, she still wasn’t wearing her contacts. Two, it turns out that this wasn’t her room at all, it was Soojin’s. And three, Soojin’s room was almost pitch black. “Unnie, why is your room so dark? I can’t see anything—what if I trip and fall and hurt myself?”

“Mhm…”

Soojin’s non-committal hum and the sound of the bed creaking made it sound like the girl had turned over to go back to sleep.

Fine. If Soojin was ignoring her, then Shuhua was left with no other choice.

“Miyeon-unnie,” she hissed as she tried to pick her way across the unfamiliar room. “ _Miyeon-unnie_ ,” she hissed again when no response immediately came. She didn’t have a lot of time on her hands anymore. If Haku and Mata didn’t get let out soon, then she was going to have bigger things to worry about.

“Y-yes?” The timid voice of the eldest member came from beneath the sheets.

“Can you turn on the light? I can’t see anything.”

“… The light?”

“On the table beside the bed,” Shuhua instructed, almost tripping over what felt like a shoe. “But don’t look, I’m naked. I mean it—don’t look.”

“Um… o-okay,” Miyeon stuttered out. And then, after what felt like forever, the bedside lamp was switched on.

From her spot in the middle of the room, Shuhua could suddenly see several things at once. Miyeon’s arm that had reached up to turn on the lamp was only visible for a second before it was back beneath the mountain of sheets where the rest of her body was hiding. And from the fact that both the girl’s arm and upper back had been bare… Shuhua was starting to think she wasn’t the only naked person in this room.

And when she caught sight of Soojin’s exposed back on the other side of the bed, Shuhua was even more sure about this.

But more importantly:

“My shirt! I found my shirt!” Shuhua gleefully squealed as she grabbed said clothing item off the floor. And seconds later she located her sweatpants on top of Soojin’s chair.

“Yeh Shuhua…” Soojin’s gravelly voice growled in warning.

“Sorry, unnie.”

But all the while, the sounds of Haku and Mata pawing at the door persisted. So that’s what Shuhua chose to focus on.

She quickly dressed and made her way out.

“Shhh shhh sit sit sit, I’m coming out,” she said to her puppies as she left the room.

The door softly clicked shut behind her and the sound of barking slowly faded away.

And then…

“Turn off the light,” Soojin murmured out tiredly.

“O-oh, yeah…”

Miyeon rushed to do just that.

\--

“Why do you look so tired?” Minnie asked as she let Miyeon into her dorm. The Thai girl closed the door behind her, regarding Miyeon with a raised eyebrow. “What time did you sleep?”

Miyeon didn’t freeze, but she did do her very best to avoid all eye contact. “I did a vlive last night,” she supplied instead.

“Last night when? How did you even have the time?” Minnie chuckled as she went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. She was fully dressed already, wearing black pants and a black hoodie and a black bucket hat that covered almost her entire face save for her mask. She pulled down the mask to drink her water and looked over at her strangely silent friend. “Are you sure you’re good to ride? You look kinda… pale.”

“No, I’m fine, I’m fine.” Miyeon shook her head and uselessly patted at her cheeks. She straightened up and gave Minnie her best smile. “This is my birthday gift remember? You can’t chicken out.”

“I’m not chickening out,” Minnie replied with a roll of her eyes. She dropped the glass in the sink and picked up her phone and keys from the counter. “Whatever, do you have everything?”

“Yeah.”

“And you texted manager-unnie so she doesn’t freak out like last time?”

“Yeah, I texted her last ni—” Miyeon’s eyes widened as she remembered that no, she actually didn’t send that text like she said she would’ve. She gave the Thai girl an embarrassed smile and sheepishly pulled out her phone from her pocket.

“Ah Miyeon!” Minnie loudly complained.

“I’ll do it now, I’ll do it now.”

“Seriously, what’s going on with you? Did you hit your head or something?”

Minnie leaned back against the counter as she watched Miyeon text their manager to inform her that they’d be going on a bike ride today. The blush on her cheeks was _very_ suspicious, but Minnie didn’t know if it meant that the girl was just sick or if she had something she was trying to hide.

“There. It’s done, I’m ready,” Miyeon said, turning to face her.

“Did Shuhua bake you anything for your birthday? She kept saying she was going to.”

Why that question caused the girl to almost freeze in place, Minnie didn’t know. Miyeon was acting really weird today.

“She did…”

“Okay… and…?”

“It was good,” Miyeon replied in a small voice, dropping her head so she was staring at the ground. “Soojin too… She uh—she cooked for me. Seaweed soup.”

“Really?” Minnie crossed her arms as she chuckled. “How much did you have to beg her for that, huh? I bet Shuhua was complaining too.”

Miyeon shrugged. “It was a surprise, I didn’t know.”

“Wow…”

That truly was a remarkable feat. And it made Minnie slightly jealous too. Sure they were all close, but since they’d split up into two dorms—Miyeon, Soojin, Shuhua in one and Minnie, Soyeon, Yuqi in the other—it was only natural for bonds to deepen along those lines. And Minnie could see just how well the self-proclaimed Gashina dorm got along with each other.

Making food for each other’s birthdays—that wasn’t something that the members in Minnie’s dorm would ever do. Well… they were all terrible cooks, but that was beside the point. Or okay, maybe it was good that they didn’t try to poison each other like that.

“Hope you saved enough space for your real party tonight,” Minnie said after a while as she straightened up from the counter. She pocketed her phone and pulled up her mask over her nose. “Get ready to party hard Cho Miyeon.”

“Of course,” the other girl replied, looking up with a somewhat relieved smile. “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Trust me, you won’t know what hit you.”

\--

They’d gotten very good at dorm parties during the pandemic. Very, very good.

Since they had nowhere to go and since they couldn’t invite any friends over, the members had had to get creative. And for a group that prided themselves on crafting their own music and performances, throwing a banging dorm party for six people was surprisingly easy.

Step one: alcohol. And lots of it.

Step two: … see step one.

The theme for this particular party was supposed to be Miyeon’s birthday. But really, it was just an excuse for them to get together and let loose after their promotions had finally ended. So many times they’d wanted to celebrate—their song topped the charts! All of their songs lined the charts! They won a lot of awards!—but they weren’t able to really digest it all until now.

Now that they no longer had to get up at 5 am every morning to go to the salon or stay up till midnight practicing their choreo for the next day’s performances. Now that they could finally rest… it was time to party.

And yeah, it was also Miyeon’s birthday so there was that too.

That was why one of the first things Yuqi suggested after the beers were passed out was, “Oh! We should watch Replay! A bunch of episodes are out already, right Miyeon?”

Miyeon’s eyes widened and she nearly dropped her unopened can, but she caught it just in time. And she tried to stay calm despite her growing panic.

“Only a few. But you have to pay to watch it so—”

“Then Soyeon will pay for it,” Yuqi said, ignoring Soyeon’s jolt of surprise at the news. The short leader looked around and pointed to herself in confusion, mouthing a shocked ‘Me?’

“Who wants to watch Replay right now, say aye!” Yuqi quickly put it to a vote.

Shuhua and Minnie immediately voted ‘aye’ despite not fully paying attention to what Yuqi was saying.

The two were huddled over the counter, staring down at Shuhua’s jello shot concoctions. Shuhua had gotten the simple recipe from one of her friends back home and had been super excited to test it out. But now that the results were in, the vodka-infused jello looked more than a little intimidating.

“You go first,” Minnie said, elbowing the younger girl beside her. “You’re the chef, so…”

“So what? I have to die first?”

“You’re not gonna die,” Minnie chuckled, rolling her eyes. “You’ll be fine.”

Shuhua pouted, but eventually picked up one of the little cups. She gulped nervously. And then…

“Soojin-unnie! I made something for you!”

Soojin looked up from her spot on the couch, eyebrow raised in curiosity. She’d been lighting the candles on their store-bought cake, barely paying attention to anything else. But Shuhua’s loud voice offering her something she’d made definitely raised her suspicions.

“I don’t want it,” she declined, going right back to her business with the lighter.

Minnie cackled at the girl’s indifferent response and the resulting crestfallen look on Shuhua’s face. “Come on, Shu,” she ribbed good-naturedly, “You just gotta do it, you know? Just say fuck it and down it real fast.” Shuhua still looked wary so Minnie picked up one of the shots and clinked her cup against the younger girl’s. “Okay, I’ll do it with you? How’s that?”

“Alright…” Shuhua reluctantly agreed, mustering her courage. She followed Minnie’s lead and raised the cup to her lips.

“Ready?” Minnie asked, eyes glinting in challenge. And then, before Shuhua could back out, she quickly counted down. “Three, two, one, go!”

Minnie and Shuhua downed their shots.

Shuhua started coughing as soon as the vodka hit her. “Oh my god—”

“Wow! You were _really_ _generous_ with the vodka in these, Shu,” Minnie commented with a grimace.

“It was— _cough_ —my friend’s recipe.”

“Well, whew, tell your friend thanks. Round two, let’s go, come on.” Minnie had already grabbed her second cup, but Shuhua shook her head in defeat and tried to slip away. “Ah ah ah, can’t have the chef missing out.” Minnie grabbed Shuhua’s hand, keeping her firmly in place. And then she looked around for her second victim. “Myeon! Come do jello shots with us!”

Miyeon was currently in a losing battle with Yuqi for the TV remote.

The two girls were full-out wrestling on the couch, just barely avoiding hitting Soojin with their flailing arms and legs. Soojin didn’t look particularly bothered by her rowdy friends.

“Myeon!” Minnie yelled again, voice going shrill as she grew more impatient. “Stop playing around and get over here!”

“Yeah Miyeon—get—your giant butt—off me!” Yuqi grunted, trapped beneath the older girl. But she had the remote clenched tightly in her fists. And she’d be damned if she let it slip out of her grasp, even with Miyeon’s nails clawing desperately at her. “Soyeon! Help! Where are you!”

It was a last-ditch attempt because she knew their tiny leader would rather cheer on her competition than help her win anything. But maybe the girl could scare Miyeon off with her ‘serious work’ voice.

“Soyeon!” Yuqi bellowed.

And said girl popped her head out from behind her open room door, suddenly wearing a pair of goofy glasses and lion ears for some reason. “Ah, sorry Yuqi-ah, I can’t help you, I’m busy,” she said by way of excuse, slipping into her ‘robot’ voice.

“Busy doing what?!”

“What are you wearing?” Soojin incredulously asked, right after Yuqi’s outburst. The main dancer brought a hand up to her own head and gestured wildly in reference to Soyeon’s fake ears. “Is that yours? You own that?”

“Ah, okay, I can explain—”

“Myeon! Don’t make me drag you over here!”

“Explain what? And what’s that behind your back? Is that—why do you have more animal ears in your room?”

“Yuqi won’t give me the remote! She’s being mean to me!”

“Jeon Soyeon! I’m dying under Miyeon’s huge ass—”

“Yah! Stop fighting! Everyone, stop fighting!”

\--

It really was fortunate that they were the only tenants living on their floor in the building.

Even outside of their parties, just their day-to-day bickering tended to reach insane decibel levels. So, with the floor to themselves, they could get away with a whole lot more. That’s not to say that they worried about how loud they could get. No, that was their manager’s problem. Not theirs.

“Oh, you’re exchanging numbers already? Aren’t you moving too fast?” Yuqi commented as they watched Yoo Hayoung and Gong Chanyoung get to know each other at the bus stop. “And you told him a _secret_ too? Wow, horny much?”

“You—” Miyeon lunged for Yuqi fists-first, but was held back by Minnie’s fast reflexes and strong arms. The Thai girl laughed at Miyeon’s continued attempts to free herself, dodging a few swipes to her own head for her trouble.

“Alright, She-Hulk, that’s enough jello shots for you.”

“I told you they were dangerous,” Shuhua mumbled from her spot on the floor in front of the couch. She had her head resting in Soojin’s lap as the older girl absentmindedly tangled her fingers in her long, black hair. “Now Miyeon thinks…” Shuhua threw a few pretend punches in the air. She jostled herself enough that Soojin captured her hands and forced them back down. “She couldn’t beat a baby,” she finished somewhat lazily.

The jello shots had really done a number on Shuhua, Miyeon and Minnie. They were the only ones daring enough—or stupid enough—to eat more than one. And then keep eating them. That was before their delivery food had even arrived so they’d been wrecked by the terrifying combination of alcohol and an empty stomach.

Whereas Shuhua had mostly zoned out, Miyeon had found her inner fight club persona and Minnie would just start laughing out of nowhere, apparently very amused at _everything_. Damage control had arrived in the form of chicken nuggets, which Soojin had practically force-fed down Shuhua’s throat, but that wasn’t enough.

Especially since Yuqi had won the war and played all the current episodes of Replay on their TV. Curtesy of Jeon Soyeon’s generous donation, of course.

There were only three episodes so far—barely thirty minutes total—but Yuqi’s teasing had made it feel like hours of torture.

“You’re supposed to be nice to me,” Miyeon complained, letting Minnie push her back into her seat. She crossed her arms with a pout. “It’s my birthday.”

“Your birthday was yesterday,” Yuqi pointed out.

“So? This is my birthday party, isn’t it? We didn’t even have cake yet.”

As one, they all looked down at the sorry excuse for a birthday cake still sitting on the coffee table. Soojin had done her very best to try and light the candles, but they must’ve been faulty or something. None of them had stayed lit for more than a few seconds.

“Oh yeah… I forgot about that,” Yuqi muttered.

“Ok, let’s eat then—ahh!” Shuhua was pulled back as she tried to go for the cake, Soojin’s hand getting a good grip on her clothes. She glanced back with a look of hurt, but the main dancer just ignored her.

“Miyeon should go first,” Soojin proposed, to which everyone else nodded in agreement.

Soyeon slipped quickly into the kitchen to grab a knife and carefully brought it back into the living room. She handed it over to Miyeon without any fanfare. And that just made Miyeon pout even more.

“You’re not even going to sing happy birthday to me—”

“Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!” Shuhua, Yuqi and Minnie immediately started singing, increasing in speed and volume as they went on. Until they were practically screeching it at the top of their lungs. Soojin sang along to the last refrain and Soyeon did a little interpretive dance by the side.

Once the song was over, they all applauded themselves. And then they turned expectantly towards Miyeon.

“Make a wish,” Soojin said.

“Candles are a fire hazard anyway,” Minnie quickly added in, scooting to the edge of her seat so she could watch the scene a bit closer.

Miyeon pursed her lips but chose not to keep pushing the subject. But to make up for her missing candles, she declared, “I’m going to say my wish now. It’s nothing expensive, so listen well.”

“But it won’t come true if you say it out lou—mmphh.” Shuhua was once again restrained by Soojin, but this time the older girl had a hand covering her mouth. And Soojin smiled innocently as if she wasn’t holding the younger girl captive.

“It better not be ‘Make Miyeon princess for a day’ or something like that,” Yuqi teased with a chuckle, but Soyeon poked her hard in the back and that shut her up quick. “Well, I mean, we can do it if you want—” Another harsh poke. “Yah! Treat me with care, please! I’m very sensitive.”

“What Yuqi’s trying to say is we love you so much our fairy princess Miyeon,” Soyeon sang out in her tiny voice. She threw in a few hearts over her head for good measure.

And Miyeon could appreciate the effort. So she sat up with a pleased smile and declared, “Alright, I’m going now.”

“Wait, wait, let me record this,” Minnie suddenly cut in, reaching for her pockets. She got her phone out in no time flat and had the video camera up, ready to go. “And… Action!”

Miyeon rolled her eyes, but played along like the good sport she was. She slowly leaned forward, hollowing out her cheeks dramatically. And, with an actor’s grace, blew out her fake candles. The members all clapped in response, hooting and hollering encouragingly.

And then it was time for Miyeon’s wish.

She clasped her hands, closed her eyes tight and said, “I wish…” Pausing for dramatic effect of course. “I wish… to be the maknae for the rest of the night.”

A beat of silence passed. And then the words registered in everyone’s minds.

And then—

“You what?” Shuhua burst out. She’d managed to get out from under Soojin’s muzzle, just enough to voice her objection. “Unnie! You want to be me?”

“Yeah… that’s kinda weird, Myeon,” Minnie commented as she turned off the camera and sank back into her seat.

“No, that’s not it,” Miyeon tried to explain, but she wasn’t fast enough.

“Okay, if Miyeon’s the youngest, then I’m the oldest,” Yuqi said, suddenly tossing her hat into the ring. “All in support say aye—Aye!”

Yuqi looked around for support, but none was forthcoming. In a last-ditch attempt, she grabbed Soyeon’s hand and raised it for her.

“Leader says aye, that means it’s final.”

But of course Soyeon had a response ready. “Leader withdraws her support citing conflict of interests.”

“What do you mean _conflict_ —”

“If Yuqi’s the oldest, I’m quitting the team,” Minnie deadpanned.

“Guys,” Soojin’s soft voice tried to break through the pandemonium, but to no avail.

But she did manage to get Shuhua’s attention, which was just as effective as any loudspeaker could be. Probably even more effective.

Shuhua noticed her unnie in despair and suddenly spread her hands out wide.

“EVERYONE BE QUIET, SOOJIN HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!”

And if that didn’t get them any noise complaints later, it would be a Christmas miracle.

But it definitely did its job, silencing the entire room.

And they all turned to look at the soft-spoken dancer, who simply said, “Why don’t we let Miyeon explain her wish?”

And as if they’d all forgotten that Miyeon was still sitting in front of her cake, they turned somewhat sheepishly to give her back their attention.

But instead of getting angry, Miyeon nodded emphatically. “See? That’s exactly my point.” And then she actually pointed, right at a wary-looking Shuhua. “Everyone listens when she talks and even if she’s just sitting there, look—” Miyeon pointed out Soojin’s hand that was still nestled in Shuhua’s hair. Soojin froze up in response, but didn’t pull her hand away. “She’s noisy and smelly sometimes but something just makes you want to touch her, you know. Pet her head or kiss her cheeks or… you know…” Miyeon trailed off shyly. She looked a bit distracted, but she tried to push through to the end to make her point. “Give me that kind of attention. Just for one night, since it’s my birthday.”

Miyeon looked down at her cake, not meeting her members’ gazes.

And Soojin of all people was the first one to break the silence. “So you… want us to kiss you?”

Miyeon’s face turned fiery red so fast and she jumped to her feet in the blink of an eye. “That’s what you took from that?” She heatedly asked.

“Wow, she really is horny,” Yuqi commented in a voice that wasn’t as quiet as she thought.

Miyeon’s eye twitched and she threw a nasty glare in the short-haired girl’s direction. Thankfully, Minnie distracted her before another fight could break out. And the way in which the Thai girl chose to get her attention would go on to set the tone for the rest of the night.

Minnie grabbed her round the waist and pulled her back down to the sofa. But then, instead of releasing her, Minnie leaned in and planted a surprise kiss on Miyeon’s cheek.

“Aw, our Miyeonnie looks so pretty today,” Minnie complimented right after. But barely anyone heard her.

Because the members were absolutely freaking out over the kiss.

Yuqi let out an ear-splitting screech of, “Kim Minnie!”

Soyeon squealed and covered her eyes.

Soojin’s eyes widened and she was shocked enough that she completely let go of Shuhua.

And Shuhua instantly flew to her feet, pushing her way between the two members entwined on the couch, hands trying to block Minnie’s lips from any further incidents. “No—no kissing!”

Minnie laughed at Shuhua’s angry face.

“What? I’m just making her wish come true.” At Shuhua’s stern shake of the head, Minnie just laughed even more. She had to slide to the other end of the couch since Shuhua had completely wrapped her arms around Miyeon by now. But Minnie was still very much drunk so all of this was just funny to her. “Miyeon’s not complaining though? Right Myeon?”

No one seemed to mind what Miyeon thought though, instead choosing to pile on Minnie for defiling their fellow member. Yuqi made threats to call Minnie’s parents, Soyeon expressed her supreme disappointment in her misconduct and suggested bringing it up to the company later, and even Soojin joined in by saying Minnie had been way too eager to do that. And all the while, Minnie kept laughing like she’d run out of air any second.

But Miyeon was more focused on the youngest member, who’d stayed curiously quiet throughout it all.

Shuhua’s arms stayed wrapped around Miyeon, only moving to allow one of her hands to come up to the girl’s cheek. Where she carefully wiped the area that Minnie had kissed. As if trying to erase the event entirely.

And Shuhua didn’t yell at Minnie, instead she spoke to herself—but loud enough for Miyeon to hear.

“Stupid Minnie… Not even a real kiss.”

Miyeon looked up at the younger girl, catching Shuhua by surprise when their eyes met. And in the shroud of noise that covered them, Miyeon whispered something she probably never would’ve otherwise.

“… You should give me one, then.”

Shuhua didn’t respond. But she didn’t look terribly shocked either.

Once the panic over Minnie’s kiss was over, things went mostly back to normal too. Except the fact that Shuhua stayed pinned to Miyeon’s side as a sort of protective barrier between her and Minnie. And Miyeon noticed several times how Shuhua would catch Soojin’s eyes from time to time in a way that seemed to mean so much more.

But of course neither Soojin nor Shuhua said a word to bring any attention to what was going on— _if_ something was going on.

Miyeon didn’t know if she was just imagining things or what.

But Shuhua felt warm pressed up against her side and she kept thinking about what a real kiss would feel like.

\--

Sometime later Yuqi convinced them all to try and finish off the beers that they’d bought. One and a half cases—nine cans—to be split between the six of them.

Of course Yuqi was the first one to tap out. She hadn’t even finished her first can from before, so the fact that she suggested drinking more was laughable. And she did try to laugh it off after Minnie pointed out how her can was still mostly full.

Luckily, they had a few heavy hitters in their midst. Relatively speaking of course. By anyone else’s standards, they were all complete lightweights, but amongst themselves…

Soyeon hard-carried the team, putting away a total of two cans. And she got a few sips into Yuqi’s unfinished beer too.

Minnie would’ve been the next best, but her earlier jello exploits had definitely handicapped her. She only got one and a half cans done—one and three-quarters, she would say.

Soojin came in pretty close after that, bagging one and a half. Actually, she blitzed through her first can, but then slowed down mysteriously for the second. She drank that one at a more reasonable pace, and then gave up when it seemed like she definitely could’ve gone further. No one questioned her, of course, since they were all too drunk to notice anyway.

And then at the bottom of the pile were Miyeon, Yuqi and Shuhua—all failing in spectacular fashion.

Yuqi’s half a can, Miyeon’s few sips before she honestly just forgot about the challenge, and Shuhua who wasn’t even allowed anywhere near the beer because of how drunk she’d gotten off the jello shots.

So, all in all, they didn’t finish their beer or their jello shots that night. But they did get pretty drunk trying.

\--

By the time they’d gotten into the karaoke section of the night, the group was starting to splinter off into different conversations.

Yuqi was leading the charge, of course, suggesting fifty songs at once as Soyeon tried to pull them up on her phone. Soojin was watching them from her seat, elbow resting on the back of the couch. And she pitched in suggestions every now and then too, but not as often as Yuqi did.

Minnie and Shuhua were engrossed in deep conversation beside Miyeon. The eldest member had tried to follow along, but then they’d started sprinkling in some Mandarin and Miyeon had no hopes of understanding after that.

So Miyeon was left floating on the peripheries, somewhat. Not really in either conversation, not really wanting to get into them either. She glanced down at her unfinished can of beer and belatedly remembered that they’d tried to finish the case. But hers was lukewarm now and utterly unappealing, so she pushed it away.

And when she looked up, she caught Soojin staring right back at her.

The main dancer slowly cocked an eyebrow and Miyeon felt there was a question there that she wasn’t getting. So she decided to ask.

“What? What is it?” Miyeon inquired, slipping to the edge of her seat so she could angle around Shuhua and face the other girl.

But Soojin just shrugged. “Nothing,” she said with a tiny little smirk.

“No, what’s that smile?” Miyeon pushed, smiling as she noticed how playful the other girl looked. Like she was in on something that no one else knew. “You’re just sitting and smiling to yourself? That’s kind of weird.”

“Says the girl whose birthday wish was for everyone to kiss her.”

Miyeon narrowed her eyes in her best attempt at a glare, but Soojin just laughed her off. Thankfully, the other girls were too wrapped up in whatever else they were doing to overhear what Soojin had said. And Soyeon had finally gotten one of the karaoke songs to play on their TV, so now they had Yuqi’s very loud, very drunk vocals blaring in the background too.

Miyeon projected her voice so Soojin could still hear her. “That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Soojin sighed with a roll of her eyes. “Fine… Why don’t you come explain it to me then?”

Miyeon’s eyes lit up and she went to get up, but then—her eyes slipped down to look at the couch on either side of where Soojin was sitting. There was no space left. Soojin noticed her dilemma and pushed herself upright, pulling the blanket off of her legs.

And then Soojin patted her lap for Miyeon to sit.

Miyeon froze in her seat, not really knowing why. It wasn’t like they’d never sat in each other’s laps before. Shuhua did it all the time. But it definitely was a more affectionate seating arrangement than usual.

Soojin sensed her hesitation and knew exactly which buttons to push, “Does our maknae need a different seat?”

Shuhua’s ears perked up predictably at the word ‘maknae’ and she looked over quickly to see what was going on. Once she figured it out, she looked ready to protest, but Soojin shot her a look that cut off whatever she was going to say. The Taiwanese seemed to do a double-take and then she glanced curiously over in Miyeon’s direction. Like she was waiting to see how she would react too.

Minnie eventually realized that Shuhua was no longer paying attention to her, so she blearily asked, “ _What’s going on?_ ”

But in Mandarin.

It took her a few seconds to realize her mistake, but by then Yuqi had already chimed in. Her native language acting like a siren call to her sensitive ears.

“Karaoke time!” Yuqi yelled out. She was holding her phone like a mic, wailing out her notes with _excessive_ feeling. “Bet you can’t beat me, Kim Minnie!”

“ _How are you even scoring?_ ” But Minnie stumbled to her feet all the same and waddled over to her karaoke-ing housemates. “We don’t have a karaoke machine,” she said, finally switching back to Korean.

“If you have ears, that’s all you need,” Yuqi fired back. She’d given up on her current song and was just dancing out the rest of it.

“That’s not fair,” Minnie whined. “You’ll just give yourself 100 every time.”

“Soyeon will score, Soyeon will score,” Yuqi offered instead, not even checking to see what her elected judge had to say about her nomination. And Soyeon just nodded her head—whether in agreement or to the beat of the song, no one knew.

“Fine, okay,” Minnie accepted the terms with a burgeoning smile. “But don’t cry when I beat you Yuqi-ah. I know you’re a crying drunk.”

Yuqi shut her eyes in exasperation, muttering unintelligible noises in complaint. But she allowed Minnie to take her spot in front of their ‘karaoke machine’, the TV.

And Miyeon ignored absolutely all of that.

Instead, her eyes were still fixed on Soojin and she was biting her bottom lip in heavy contemplation. Again, she had no idea _why_ the decision to sit on the main dancer’s lap was so important, but it felt like it was. Like this was about something more than that… She wanted to make the right choice.

Soojin and Shuhua were still watching her carefully. And finally, Shuhua spoke up from beside her—but in a voice much softer than her usual fare. So only the three of them could hear.

“You’re the maknae now, right? You should do it.”

Miyeon’s lips twitched up into a nervous smile and she brushed her hair behind her ear. “You guys don’t really have to do that stuff, you know… I was mostly joking…”

“Liar,” Shuhua fired right back. And the confidence in her reply caught Miyeon off-guard. “You’re lying. If you didn’t want it, you wouldn’t have wished for it.”

Miyeon ducked her head, tongue-tied and embarrassed that she didn’t have a ready response. The situation had definitely escalated further than she’d expected. And she was caught in a pickle, trapped between a rock and a hard place—between doing what was socially acceptable and doing something that deep down she’d always wanted to do. And no, she wasn’t talking about sitting on Soojin’s lap. It was what would come after that that she wanted.

Just like Minnie’s kiss had set off this little dilemma, so too would this decision change the course of the rest of her night.

“If you’re worried about if I’m uncomfortable or not, don’t…” Soojin said as she patiently waited. “I wouldn’t have offered if I was.”

And in the back of her mind Miyeon thought back to that morning—waking up naked in a bed with her two roommates. Feeling very sore and very… satisfied.

Right now felt like a callback and a promise to that moment.

And finally Miyeon decided—fuck it.

Promotions were over, they’d exceeded expectations, they’d won more than they’d ever won before and—fuck it—it was her birthday anyway.

And so, as Minnie and Yuqi battled it out on a soul-crushing ballad—

As Soyeon toppled over on the carpet from laughing so hard—

As the noise levels reached critical highs—

Miyeon quietly got up. And she walked over to where Soojin was waiting and gingerly sat down across her lap. She kept her gaze lowered, fiddling with her fingers in her own lap. Her ears had gone bright red along with her cheeks. None of it was the alcohol’s fault.

Soojin naturally snaked her hands around Miyeon’s middle, holding the girl securely like she’d done so many times before with Shuhua.

“Comfortable?” The main dancer quietly asked as she nuzzled deeper into Miyeon’s neck.

And all Miyeon could do was nod in response.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Shuhua shifting around in her own seat and so Miyeon glanced up to check in with the other girl too. And Shuhua had a curious look on her face, her eyes glinting almost eagerly. And then she suddenly pouted.

“What? Why do you look like that?” Soojin asked the girl, resting her head against Miyeon’s back. It really did feel like the three of them were in their own little world, barely a few feet away from where their other members were still partying.

“I’m too drunk,” Shuhua whined. “I always forget stuff when—when I’m drunk.”

“… Did you forget yesterday?”

Miyeon froze when she heard Soojin’s question. This was the first time that either of them had brought up the birthday ‘incident’. Whatever had caused them to wake up naked this morning had been sparked by their surprise celebrations last night. Shuhua had baked, Soojin had cooked, and Miyeon had been so happy that she’d proposed they drink some of the wine she’d gotten as a present from a producer. And after a few glasses, well… _something_ had definitely happened.

Shuhua nodded miserably, looking far too innocent for the subject matter at hand.

“Well…” Soojin stretched out her words and then paused while Minnie cheered from receiving a good song score from Judge Soyeon. As the next song started up, Soojin continued, “The night’s not over yet… For Miyeon’s wish—” Her voice suddenly got muffled and Miyeon felt _something_ press into her shoulder. She wondered if it was just her wishful thinking to believe it might’ve been a kiss. “I think we should try our best… What does our precious maknae think?”

It took Miyeon a few seconds to realize that Soojin was talking to _her_. And when she did, her blush came back in full force.

“M-me?”

“Mhmm,” Soojin hummed. “Minnie gave you a kiss and I just gave you one too,” she pointed out. “That was your wish, right? Or did you want… something else?”

Miyeon’s eyes widened. That was about as direct as they’d gotten to allude to the thing they were actually talking about. Miyeon’s mouth went dry as she tried to think up a response. Because Soojin had basically made it a yes or no question and… how could Miyeon put that into code words? She couldn’t. It wasn’t possible anymore.

All that was left was: yes or no.

“Honestly, it’s a bit hard for me to think right now,” Miyeon deflected, chuckling nervously. “It, it must be the jello shots,” she continued. Alcohol sounded like a much safer topic. “Actually, I think… Can I use the bathroom real quick?”

Miyeon knew she was chickening out, but she didn’t care. She was feeling overwhelmed and she needed a moment to herself to just breathe.

Soojin reluctantly released her hold on her waist. “… Sure.”

Miyeon sprang too quickly to her feet and ended up stumbling a bit. Shuhua gripped her arm to help stabilize her and that just made the older girl feel even more embarrassed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I’ll, um, I’ll be back.”

Miyeon walked off quickly, breaking away from their spell. Or at least trying to.

\--

Shuhua was waiting for her the second she stepped out of the bathroom.

It was as unsurprising as it was surprising. Miyeon had hoped to get a few more seconds to herself before rejoining the others, but Shuhua wasn’t someone who was known for her patience.

The younger girl was practically glaring at her.

Miyeon wet her lips and nervously asked, “What—did I do something wrong?”

But Shuhua just shook her head.

“Then what…”

“ _I’m mad at myself_ ,” Shuhua said. But in Mandarin. And whether she noticed that she’d switched languages or not, Miyeon couldn’t tell. But what Miyeon did know was that Shuhua’s voice was very different when she spoke in her mother tongue. A lot lower, a lot more confident, a lot more… It made Miyeon feel a lot of things.

“I’m sorry I left so suddenly,” Miyeon tried to apologize. Maybe that was what she needed to do here.

“ _It’s not your fault, it’s mine. If I wasn’t so drunk_ ,” Shuhua huffed out, running a hand through her shaggy hair. “ _Stupid Yeh Shuhua_.”

Miyeon had no idea what she was saying but by god did it make her heart beat faster. And she blushed at the reaction her body was having to Shuhua’s voice. This was getting ridiculous.

And so Miyeon tried to step around the other girl in the hallway—

But Shuhua suddenly grabbed her by the arms.

And a chuckle escaped the younger girl’s lips. “ _This is how it was in the first episode, right? When you met Gong Chanyoung?_ ” Shuhua’s eyes lit up with a very strange fire. “ _He held you like this._ ”

“Why are you… looking at me like that…”

“ _Like he was going to kiss you…_ ”

“Shuhua—”

And then Shuhua closed the distance, pushing her lips right up against Miyeon’s.

Miyeon’s eyes widened briefly, but her brain quickly put two and two together. Shuhua was kissing her. She didn’t need to understand anything else except that.

So Miyeon closed her eyes and kissed back, wrapping an arm around Shuhua’s neck to pull her closer. Their lips molded together, moving quickly in a frantic rhythm. Almost as fast as Miyeon’s pounding heartbeat.

Shuhua tasted like sugar, addictingly sweet and overpowering. Whether that was just because of the jello didn’t matter at all to Miyeon. She wanted all of it. She licked at the younger girl’s lips and felt her heart skip a beat when Shuhua let her in. Their tongues quickly becoming acquainted—like they’d definitely done this before.

It was only due to lack of air that Miyeon finally pulled away.

Her face was flushed and her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up at Shuhua and noticed the girl was faring just about the same.

Shuhua’s eyes stared deeply into her own before they slowly dropped down to her lips. And then she smiled. “… _That’s a real kiss._ ”

“What are you even saying?” Miyeon asked with a light chuckle.

Shuhua shrugged playfully, then carefully pulled away from their embrace. Until there was a respectable distance between them again.

“Soojin’s waiting for you,” she said. In Korean for the first time in a while. “She wants to go home.”

Finally Miyeon could understand again. But it was obvious that Shuhua’s words now had nothing to do with the enticing words she’d whispered before. Still, Miyeon tried to process this new information.

Going home right now didn’t have to mean anything. But with the way they’d been talking before on the couch and with the kiss just now… Miyeon knew that this wasn’t as innocent as it appeared.

Speaking of the kiss, Miyeon fanned her face because she was still so overheated because of the whole thing. She carefully touched her lips and shyly met Shuhua’s eyes. “Are you… coming with us?”

“Not now, I’m too—I’m too drunk,” she revealed. “But if later… if you want me there later…” Shuhua shrugged again. “ _I’ll work hard_ ,” she finished in Mandarin.

Miyeon didn’t need to understand all of her words to fully grasp the intent behind them. So she nodded and took a tentative step back. “Okay...” She didn’t want to leave just in case Shuhua might want to… not talk to her in Korean some more.

But Shuhua turned to go into the bathroom Miyeon had just exited. She waved at the older girl. “Happy Birthday, Miyeonnie.” And then she slipped inside and shut the door.

Miyeon released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.

Suddenly the rest of her night became clear. And she didn’t feel quite as intimidated as she did before.

Not necessarily three, but two… Two she could do. That sounded more manageable.

And if she found the courage to do three again, that option was there too. Maybe only for tonight, but only if that was what she wanted. But one step at a time.

Two for now.

Alright.

Time to go home.

\--

Soojin’s excuse to leave the party was quite simple.

She wanted to go get some of Shuhua’s leftover dessert to bring to the party. She’d be back in no time, she said. No, she wasn’t going to bed, of course she’d be back. If you didn’t believe her then fine, Miyeon would come with her too.

Plus, that way she wasn’t walking alone which was the main worry Soyeon had.

But the objections came. If she really just wanted to sleep, then she could just use one of the rooms here—

But no, she promised she wasn’t going to sleep, she was just going to grab something real quick. She promised.

So, with all that said, Soojin and Miyeon left the party and quietly walked home.

\--

Once inside their own dorm, Miyeon started feeling the nerves again.

Soojin definitely noticed because she calmly said, “I hope there’s still some left…” And she walked over to the kitchen like they’d actually walked all the way here just for some dessert. “I don’t really remember if we finished it or not.”

Miyeon wandered over to the kitchen as Soojin started rooting through the fridge. “There should be some. Shuhua said she made extra in case I wanted more later.”

“Oh? So you do remember what happened last night.”

Soojin’s back was turned to her, so she didn’t get to see Miyeon’s blushing face.

But Miyeon decided to finally come clean, especially since they’d come here for something distinctly non-food related.

“Not everything, just… just bits and pieces but…”

Soojin straightened up in front of the fridge, empty-handed, and turned back to fully face Miyeon. The fridge door swung close behind her.

“But…?”

Miyeon gulped. “… It was good.”

Soojin raised an eyebrow. “Just good?”

“Really good. Very… very, very good.” Miyeon slipped the tips of her fingers into her pockets and shyly shrugged. “Definitely the most… memorable birthday gift I’ve ever received.” Miyeon’s heart was beating fast and she still felt the traces of the alcohol left in her system, but not enough to impair her judgement.

Soojin slowly nodded, rocking from foot to foot. “And since we’re celebrating your birthday again tonight…” She trailed off expectantly and waited for Miyeon to fill in the blanks.

To make her wish.

“I… I wouldn’t mind… doing something like that again.” Miyeon took a deep breath and added, “I want to.”

Soojin watched her carefully for a silent moment. And then a smile pulled at her lips.

“Okay.”

\--

Soojin’s room was as dark as ever.

But Soojin reached over and flicked on the bedside lamp as soon as they walked in. And then she pulled off her shirt in one fell swoop.

Miyeon, who had silently followed her into the room, could only stare.

Soojin smiled softly and sat down on the edge of her bed. The position reminded Miyeon of that moment on the couch at the party earlier.

“Do you want me to treat you like a maknae or…” Soojin reached back and unclipped her bra, pulling the garment off her body and letting it fall to the side. Miyeon’s heart was practically beating out of her chest now. “Was that an excuse for what you really wanted?”

Miyeon gulped against her suddenly dry throat. “An excuse,” she breathed out.

“Okay,” Soojin nodded. And then she leaned back on her arms, putting her body on display for Miyeon to see. “You should show me what you want then… just so I don’t misunderstand again.”

And how on earth could Miyeon ever say no to that?

She carefully stepped into Soojin’s space, slotting right between her legs. And she let her hands fall to the other girl’s shoulders first. Brushing against the skin and tracing over the heart tattoo that she could so clearly see.

And then Miyeon moved her hands down.

Soojin’s breaths filled the space between them—silent at first, but then growing labored as Miyeon explored her chest. Her soft gasps were like music to Miyeon’s ears.

Finally, Miyeon couldn’t take it anymore and she leaned in, capturing Soojin’s lips in a fierce kiss. And Soojin was a very good kisser. Very different from Shuhua’s rushed movements, but not too slow either. There was more meaning behind every lick, every bite, every time she dragged at her lower lip with her teeth. It felt electric.

And Miyeon very quickly felt she was overheating.

So she blindly reached for Soojin’s hands and pulled them down to the bottom of her shirt.

“Help me,” she whispered into Soojin’s lips.

Soojin didn’t need to be told twice.

She gathered the material in her hands and then pulled—up and over Miyeon’s head and then tossing it carelessly to the ground. And then their lips went right back to business, pressing bruising kisses into the other. Miyeon’s hands grasped at Soojin’s face as the dancer’s hands explored the expanse of skin that had been revealed. Too easily, Soojin reached around and unclasped her bra, exposing Miyeon entirely.

Miyeon reacted by pushing her body further into the other girl, throwing them completely off balance.

Soojin fell back onto the bed and Miyeon landed right on top of her. They stared at each other in shock and then chuckled at how disheveled they both looked. Miyeon eventually pushed herself up enough so that she could pull her arms through her bra straps and get rid of the garment for good. And then there they both were, topless in bed together. Smiling at each other like idiots.

“Let’s get more comfortable,” Soojin suggested and Miyeon eagerly nodded in agreement.

They moved up until they were properly lying on the bed and then they slowly helped each other get rid of the rest of their clothes. It was slow-going since they’d take plenty of breaks to just kiss each other senseless. And finally, when they were fully bare, lying side-by-side, staring expectantly into the other’s eyes.

Finally, Soojin brought up the final hurdle. “You don’t have to, but if you do want to… we can call her over.”

“… Shuhua?”

Soojin nodded, letting her hand travel down Miyeon’s side. “Whatever the birthday girl wants…”

Miyeon considered the proposition carefully.

She felt calm, much calmer than she did at the party. Much calmer than she’d felt waking up this morning. And so she nodded.

Soojin smiled and leaned in to kiss her softly.

“Okay. Let’s call her.”

\--

“I should be more like you,” Minnie mumbled.

The Thai girl was sitting on the floor in the hallway, right outside the bathroom door. She was huddled up against the wall, head bowed into her hands.

And sitting beside her was Shuhua.

“ _Why me? I’m stupid…_ ” Shuhua solemnly replied. But in Mandarin. Shuhua brought the cup of water in her hands up to her lips only to find that it was once again empty. She frowned. “ _Stupid drunk Yeh Shuhua_.”

“Yeah, but… You’re not going to feel like absolute shit tomorrow…” It was unclear if Minnie noticed that they were conversing in two different languages or if she even cared. The primary thing on Minnie’s mind seemed to be stopping herself from barfing up her guts.

“ _How much is that now? Four glasses?_ ” Shuhua turned to her ailing friend. “ _Do you think I need more?_ ”

“You’ll be… You’ll be fine… So smart…”

“ _Ah, just one more to be sure._ ” Shuhua made to get up, but Minnie grabbed her arm to stop her.

“Shuhua, I need you to, to do something for me.”

“ _Oh? Okay_ ,” Shuhua said, sitting back down and giving the older girl her full attention. “ _What is it?_ ”

Minnie brought her head up and miserably turned to face her. “Go back in time… Tell Minnie Nicha Yonta... Yontara… rak,” Minnie paused for a second to swallow. “Tell her to… the jello shots… bad idea, very bad idea.”

Shuhua cracked a smile. Drunk Minnie really was the funniest. “ _I’ll tell her_ ,” she promised.

“Good.” And then Minnie slapped at Shuhua’s face in some weird form of gratitude. The younger girl pushed her off once it was obvious she wasn’t going to stop.

Just then, Shuhua’s phone started ringing in her pocket. So she took it out and squinted at the caller ID. Miyeon was calling.

Shuhua answered the phone with a bright smile. And she thankfully switched back to Korean. “Hi!”

Miyeon chuckled through the line. “Hi, Shuhua.”

“What’s up? Is everything okay? Did you…” Shuhua glanced at Minnie beside her. The girl looked out of it, but just to be sure… “Did you find the dessert?”

Another voice chuckled along with Miyeon’s this time. Soojin. “We definitely found it,” the dancer chimed in.

“Good, good.” Shuhua nodded. She pushed herself up to her feet and wandered over to the living room.

The TV was still on, playing some random youtube video from Soyeon’s playlist. And Yuqi and Soyeon were lying down on the carpet, deep in what looked like a very serious conversation. But with how slowly their words fell from their lips, it was probably mostly drunken gibberish.

“Don’t worry about coming back,” Shuhua reported. “The party’s pretty much over.”

“And what about you?” Soojin asked. “Are you staying there or are you coming home for the night?”

Shuhua froze in her tracks, a hopeful look spreading across her face.

“C-can I? Do you want me to?”

“You should come over,” Miyeon said next, sounding more confident than she had all night. “We saved some dessert for you too.”

Shuhua pulled the phone away from her mouth and let out a silent yell of excitement. She punched her fists in the air repeatedly as she celebrated, feeling like she’d won the lottery.

“… Shuhua?” A voice asked from the phone.

The girl hurriedly put the phone back to her ear and assured them, “Yes, I definitely want to go—I’m very hungry, please don’t finish the food without me, please please please.”

The girls on the other end laughed at her enthusiasm.

Soojin took the phone next. “Are you good to walk over? If you’re still drunk—”

“I’m fine! I’m fine now, I promise!” Shuhua ran into the kitchen and hastily filled up her glass with water from the tap. And she chugged it down fast. “I had five—five cups of water and I didn’t drink any alcohol since before you guys left. I’m good.”

“Okay… Be safe.”

And then Miyeon took the phone one last time. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

Once they hung up, Shuhua had to stop herself from actually yelling in excitement. Instead, she refilled her glass and hurried back to the hallway where she’d left Minnie. The girl didn’t even open her eyes as Shuhua pushed the water into her hands.

“I brought you a present.”

“Hmm? Shushu…?”

“Minnie from the past told me to give that to you. Drink up, okay?”

Minnie lazily nodded and obediently brought the cup up to her lips. She diligently finished the drink while Shuhua watched.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Shuhua said as she stood back up. “I’m going back to my dorm.”

“Mhm… See ya…”

And then Shuhua went back into the living room. She’d meant to tell Soyeon and Yuqi that she was leaving, but she found them both passed out on the carpet, fast asleep.

So Shuhua turned off the TV and draped the blanket over the two of them.

And then she quietly left the dorm, eager to go home.

\--

Miyeon and Soojin didn’t just sit around waiting for Shuhua to get there.

They spent the time productively. Very productively.

The only places their hands didn’t touch were the places where they needed it the most. But that didn’t stop them from enjoying the game. The thrill of teasing and pushing each other to their limits. Of testing what felt good and what felt better.

And so by the time Shuhua finally barreled through the front door, they were very ready.

“Where? Where are you guys?” The younger girl called out in a rush.

Soojin pulled her lips away from Miyeon’s neck with a smirk. She’d definitely left a mark there.

“My room,” she called back.

And barely a second later, Shuhua was standing in the doorway, staring down at the two of them in awe.

“ _You said you’d wait—this doesn’t look like waiting,_ ” she said. But… of course… it was in Mandarin. “ _You better not be too tired, because…_ ” And then Shuhua started shucking off her clothes, needing no encouragement at all. She ignored the giggles coming from the two lying on the bed. “ _You think this is funny? Just wait_ —”

“No one knows what you’re saying, dummy,” Soojin interjected with a scoff. “So it’s either you actually do something or…”

“Look at her face, she looks so cute,” Miyeon cooed. She pointed at Shuhua’s puffed out cheeks, still red from the cold weather outside and the cold reception she’d gotten inside. She was naked, for god’s sakes. This wasn’t cute, this was sexy.

“ _Fine_ ,” Shuhua huffed. And then she launched herself onto the bed, causing Soojin and Miyeon to squeal in surprise. Shuhua wiggled her way up in between them and the second their bare skins touched—

“Cold! Why are you so cold?” Miyeon protested.

“Yeh Shuhua!”

“ _Stop exaggerating! it’s fine, it’s not that bad—_ ”

Miyeon burst out laughing. “I have no idea what you’re sayinhh—mmm,” Miyeon’s voice was silenced by a sudden kiss. Shuhua had chosen to finally do something.

Miyeon’s eyes fluttered closed as she reacquainted herself with Shuhua’s lips. And after spending however long just kissing Soojin, the change was exhilarating.

Shuhua shifted so she was hovering over Miyeon, allowing Soojin the space to join in too. And join in she did, putting her hands back to work on that delicate skin. Miyeon arched up into their touches, feeling overwhelmed in the best way.

And then Soojin shifted closer and whispered to Shuhua, but they both heard her loud and clear:

“She doesn’t need much…”

Shuhua must’ve taken the words like some kind of challenge. She brought up a hand to touch Miyeon’s stomach, causing the girl to hiss at how cold her fingers were. But she didn’t stay there for very long. Her hand snaked down, down, down—

And the moment they settled between her legs, Miyeon saw fireworks.

She gasped as the fingers worked, playing her like a goddamn fiddle. Shuhua moved away from her lips and moved her kisses down, letting Miyeon’s cries ring out unfiltered.

Miyeon’s eyes opened briefly and she saw Soojin watching her quietly. The girl smiled when their eyes met. And then Soojin leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

“Happy Birthday, Miyeonnie.”

And then—

Miyeon absolutely lost her mind.

\--

The bed shifted slightly.

The windows were covered in Soojin’s room. She wasn’t much of a morning person, so she’d made sure to get heavy curtains to block out the sunlight. And so now, at 11 am in the morning, the room was still pretty dark.

The bed shifted again and a voice called out tiredly.

“Unnie… What time do we have to pick the puppies up from your parents?”

Silence greeted Shuhua’s question, so she whined again.

“Miyeon-unnie…”

“Yeh Shuhua…” Soojin’s voice growled out.

“Sorry, unnie.”

But Soojin turned over all the same and pinched the girl lying beside her. Miyeon woke up with a jolt and looked around in confusion.

“W-what’s wrong?”

“Puppies, pickup,” Soojin summarized. “What time?”

“Oh…” And then Miyeon dropped her head back to her pillow, already drifting back off to sleep. “Any time, my parents don’t mind…”

“Mhm…”

And for the rest of the morning, the room stayed perfectly quiet, just like that.

**Author's Note:**

> no words, head empty   
> but i had to write a gashina dorm fic someday it just happened to fall on valentine's lol
> 
> and as always, drop your thoughts fam :)


End file.
